ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MiKael
Please add new messages to the bottom, thanks :] MiKael 21:23, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Lying? No Mikael. I'm not lying. She was very rude and her name is Charlotte Knight. She did in fact tell me those words. For I have pictures of those emails. Contact Nick Knight Really?! How would we be able to do that? SHOWstudio used to have a "contact" button on their website, but it's gone. Let's contact him for HQ photos of the sphere revolver and mirror dress picture, the Migran photo, and the silver bodysuit picture. I have HD scans of the 3 images somewhere on my computer. My brother may have deleted it though :/ Kiki's Bra from 1938 So Kiki De Montparnasse was a French designer that created a bra Gags wore in 2 or 1 shoots... Are these the same? Contact Nick Knight Can we contact him already? I really want to ask him alot of q's. I'm sure you do too. So let's find him first... HI I writting you because I want you rectify a mistake in this page http://ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/Electric_Chapel_(song) in the background part, the word "written" is written twice, thnxs (Juliovm2 23:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC)) Hi MiKael, What's the situation with the photoshoots? First there was a 'list of photoshoots' page, but now you've split them up into eras, but what about the pre-fame era photoshoots? I'm just very confused. James 'Speechless' Alejandro 17:47, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for informing me of the changes. By the way, I know I've nagged you about updating performances, but soon, you'll probably lose track of them, if you need help, I have the complete Born This Way era schedule of promotion (performances, album launch, appearances) and it contains everything that Gaga has done for the Born This Way era. Sorry that I forgot to put my signature on the last message about the Born This Way era performances James 'Speechless' Alejandro 18:55, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Request & Reported Page Scam? Hello there MiKael! I've been adding pictures and that to the site for a few months now. Well the other week I went to search to get onto GaGaPedia and I noticed there was another page with the same name. Out of curiosity i clicked it. It was this person saying that they were bored in Science class so decided to make the page named 'GaGaPedia' to blog about GaGa. This was a new site for there was only 10 pictures on the page. Apologies for no link, I was going to post you the link to the page I thought were trying to rip this page off but we sort of lost it. Sorry I tried searching for it but I cant find it. I dont know weather they deleted it or not but I cant find it anywhere now. I also have a request. I was just wondering about having a chat room like some of the other pages have. My friend and I was just wondering about this because we thought that it would be awesome to have Chat so that we can like talk to our fellow GaGa Fans (Or Little Monsters as GaGa calls us :) ) and send requests quicker. Making friends with other fans is what GaGa wants doesnt she? Also, we could give updates faster. Both of us think it would be GREAT! Dont you think? Dogs2me & GingkaAnd.Co